Mylie
An immortal magical creature, Mylie was a Mermaid that was eventually transformed into a Mortal after finding love. A Deal with the Sea Hag After almost a century swimming the waters of the sea, Mylie's cold heart began to warm and she desired more than the sea, more than being a Mermaid. In 2002, she encountered the Sea Hag and the two made a deal: if Mylie could find love with a mortal within thirty days and have that mortal profess his love for her, the Sea Hag would give her legs. If Mylie failed, she would have to give up her Immortality to the Sea Hag. : Unbeknownst to Mylie, the Hag made agreements with other Mermaids, all who failed to find love, and the Hag promised Necron, a powerful demonic Skeletal Being Mylie's immortality after Necron arrived in the Hag's cavern months prior seeking to kill the Hag. Craig Wilson Mylie developed a relationship with a young businessman in San Francisco, Craig Wilson. In her heart she knew he had to profess his love for her and often tried to pressure him into admitting his true feelings for her. Each time however, Craig was unable to tell her that he loved her and instead would say that he cared deeply for her. : Because her thirty was up, Mylie went to the Hag's cavern and tried to persuade the Hag that she knew Craig loved her and that he didn't have to say it. The Hag reminded her that Craig actually did have to say it. She handed a power sucking shell, known as the Auger Shell, to Mylie demanding her immortality. But Mylie grabbed the shell from the Hag, stabbing her with it. She told the Hag that she knows Craig loves her and that she will prove it and she swam away. : Mylie and Craig met in an outside eating area and she explained to Craig that she needs to known how he feels about her. He told her about things that he loved about her and then asked what was going on. She told him that she wanted to know his true feelings about her, or else she may not be there when he returns from a business trip. The Hag cast a powerful spell that created a rainstorm and just as Craig was about to tell Mylie how he really felt, a rain drop hit Mylie's leg, causing a scale to appear. She had to run off before her Mermaid tail erupted, and she blew Craig a kiss goodbye and it began to rain heavily. Seeking Phoebe's Help As she looked at Craig leave, she noticed a crack of sunlight shinning on a billboard of Phoebe Halliwell, that said Ask Phoebe... she has all the answers. She then sought out Phoebe and located her in a parking garage. She went over to Phoebe, scaring her and when she turned around, Mylie told her she recognized Phoebe as a Charmed One. As Mylie tried to explain she wasn't evil, a car drove by, splashing a puddle of water onto her, causing her Mermaid tail to erupt and she fell to the floor. : Phoebe panicked and Mylie said they had to get out of there because the Sea Hag could track her tail. Phoebe told Mylie to make it go away but she couldn't, she picked the Mermaid up and put her in her Mini Cooper and the two backed out of the parking spot as the Sea Hag materialized. Phoebe floored the gas and they drove through the Hag as she burst into a column of water. : Phoebe brought Mylie to Halliwell Manor where she explained what a Mermaid was and who the Hag was. She explained how the ocean's floor was littered with the bones of those who died for love and she wanted to know why. Mylie told them that she had to find Craig so he could profess his love for her before the Sea Hag killed her for her immortality. : Paige then told Mylie that she would track down Craig and bring him to the Manor so she could explain herself to him and find out his feeling for her. Paige Finds Craig Paige orbed to an airport where Craig was at a boarding gate readying for a flight to New York for work. As Craig got his ticket, Paige called out his name and told him that she had a message for him from Mylie. Frustrated with Mylie, Craig asked if it was a singing telegram or a strip-o-gram because that was more Mylie's style. Paige told him that Mylie needed to speak with him but Craig questioned why Mylie didn't just come there herself but Paige dodged the question, frustrating Craig even more. Craig pointed out that he has never met Paige before, or even heard of her, yet she knows more about Mylie than he did. Paige told him that she didn't know more, just that she knew a small secret; Craig told her he was tired of Mylie's secrets and that he has a flight to catch. : As Craig walked to get on his plane, Paige told her that Mylie's life was in danger and that she needed him right away. She then drove to the Manor with Craig and upon her arrival he saw Mylie, telling her Paige said that he life was in danger. Mylie told him that she needs to know how he felt about her and grew even more frustrated saying that that is the reason she pulled him away from a business meeting and a flight to work, calling the sisters and Mylie the delusional girls' club. : Piper then interrupted telling Craig that he obviously cares about Mylie so he should just tell her how he feels before they have to face an evil person. On his last nerve, Craig decided that he was going to leave, but then Mylie asked him if he wanted to know what she was hiding from him and she grabbed a vase of water and dumped it on her legs, causing her Mermaid tail to appear. Shocked, Craig looked at her and fled the Manor. The Sea Hag appeared and the sisters tried to stop her but she captured Mylie. Captured by the Hag Once captured, the Hag brought Mylie back to her Cavern and told her that she underestimated the Mermaid, saying that she did come close to finding love and that he did love her, but it wasn't enough, he had to tell her that he did. She held the Auger shell in front of Mylie but she knocked it from her hands. As Mylie sat crying, the Hag told her that the pain won't go away and she wouldn't be able to live with it for eternity, and she dematerialized. : The Hag later returned and asked Mylie if she was ready to make the pain go away, and Mylie told her that she was. She picked up the shell and place it on her heart and her powers began to enter the shell, slowly killing her. Saved by the Charmed Sisters As she lay wounded, near death in the Hag's cavern, Phoebe and Paige arrived after casting a spell to track a Mermaid and Paige orbed the shell from Mylie. Leo arrived and they told him to go get Craig. : Leo orbed Craig to the cavern and Paige told him to tell her how he felt about her because his love can save her. Craig questioned how he could love her and was about to point out her Mermaid tail, saying "how could I love her, I mean she's got a ...", Leo interrupted and said "a beautiful heart". Phoebe told Craig that he now knows what she is, but he's always known who she is and he told Mylie that he does love her. : Suddenly, Mylie turned into a human, and Craig took off his coat to cover up Mylie as Leo bent over and healed the young woman. She looked at Craig, smiling and they kissed. Mylie thanked Leo and the sisters for all their help and as they went to pull Phoebe from the water, Phoebe refused to come from the water and Mylie explained that it was the call of the sea and that it would turn her heart cold if she let it. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Magical Beings Category:Mortals Category:Season 5